


PB'n'T

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo *loves* peanut butter. Trowa does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB'n'T

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Hey, Wu, can you pass the peanut butter?"

I watch Wufei anger at the name and all but throw the generic plastic jar at Duo. He easily catches it and smiles. "Thanks. Can't well have a sandwich without peanut butter, ne?"

Heero snorted. "Baka. There are any number of things you could put in a sandwich other than peanut butter. Why must you neglect tuna salad, for example?"

Wrinkling his nose, Duo spun the lid off the jar and grabbed a knife, immersing it in the thick, sweet goo. "Tuna salad? No thanks. Mayonnaise has too many calories and tastes far too bad. Sliced meats remind me too much of battle. And, I'm lactose intolerant, so there goes the cheese. Jelly? Pectin gives me hives. So, it's peanut butter or nothin' at all. 'Sides, it tastes really, *really* good."

My... he's beautiful when he talks. I've always noticed that. Those lips moving makes me tremble slightly. This boy... with his long braid, shining eyes and boundless spirit... has captured my heart. Everything about him endears me... even his love for peanut butter, Shinigami, and dark clothing. He is magnificent, but he barely notices me. I fear to talk when he's around. I get nervous. I'm around him for a few seconds and suddenly I can't speak unless spoken to. So, I listen, and he talks, and I fall further into the deep pit that is loving Duo Maxwell. "Trowa?"

I focus. He said my name. "Hmm?"

"Would you like some peanut butter?"

I have to smile. He's offering me one of his favorite treats. I notice that he has two fresh sandwiches sitting on his plate now. "Yes, please."

And he stands up and leans over the table to hand me the jar. I stand up and stumble slightly, cursing the fact that I can do a back flip for several hundred people, but can't even stand up when he's watching. I grasp the jar, delighting in the casual brush of our fingers, and sit back down, then realize I have no bread. Summoning courage, I speak again. "Could someone pass the bread, please?"

Again, Duo stands, but Quatre grabs two slices and passes them down. Damn you, Quatre. Do you have to be so nice?

I make my sandwich under Duo's amused, watchful eye. I'm surprised I don't lose a finger while I'm spreading, or my tongue as I lick my knife clean. He is smiling. "I *love* peanut butter. Better than sex, don't you think so, Trowa?"

While he is watching, compared to what I know of sex and have imagined, perhaps. Than the real thing... with Duo? Probably not.

There is a beep coming from Heero's direction. A new mission. Thankfully, sandwiches travel well.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a tough battle. Five troops of Virgos, plus a line of Cancers in the water. For once, I didn't run out of ammo, but I came close. Every shot I took seemed to hit. I was thankful at the end. Every time I end up killing at close range, I have nightmares. They're usually about the people I've killed, the people who've tried to kill me... the things that happened back when I was still little Nanashi. That last kind is what keeps me from returning to sleep afterward.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Somehow, the nightmares have caught up with me. They've figured out how to hit me when I need them least. Tonight's was one of the worst ever. I know I won't be getting back to sleep anytime tonight.

What can I do that's productive? I already repaired and reloaded my Gundam and sent in my mission report. My room is clean; my laundry is done. Perhaps I'll think over a snack?

Once in the kitchen, I mindlessly open cupboards and drawers, pulling ingredients and utensils and assembling them. When I'm done, I have a peanut butter sandwich and an idea. I'll go shopping. Another day and we'll be out of peanut butter, bread, milk, Quatre's tea... and we're pretty much guaranteed to be in this safehouse for another week.

There's a market down the street. I'll take inventory of what we have, make a list, grab some money and be off.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Who knew there were so many different kinds of peanut butter? There's creamy... chunky... crispy? There's flavored peanut butter, artificial peanut butter... soy peanut butter? Shaking my head, I grab a plain jar of creamy and place it in the cart next to Quatre's Earl Grey tea and Wufei's Flintstones vitamins. I'd almost grabbed the Sesame Street vitamins, but last time I did, I ended up with Big Bird up my nose. I had quickly changed out the brightly-colored boxes at the memory.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After putting away the groceries, I was bored. I was tired enough that I probably *could* sleep if I wanted to, but, I don't want to. I grab the jar of peanut butter and head to my room anyway. I can read a book and eat peanut butter and think of Duo and then in... I check my watch... three hours, I'll get up and Heero will be making coffee.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I sit in bed, naked, reading "The Unbearable Lightness of Being." Odd how philosophy keeps me awake and alert.

Opening the jar of peanut butter, I struggle with the protective seal, win the battle against it, and set it on the night table with the lid, clutching the jar between my thighs and continuing to read.

I hit a particularly riveting section of the book and reached one finger down into the jar, bringing up a large glop of peanut butter. I started to lift it up to my lips, then noticed one solitary bit drop and land on my manhood. Even in solitude, I blushed at the fact.

I could ignore it. Just let it stay there and in two and a half hours go take a shower and it will be gone down the drain. But, I'm alone in my room. If I can lick peanut butter off my fingers, I can lick it off other things. Or, at least, wipe it off and then lick my fingers.

So I do just that. Only, I still have peanut butter on my fingers and while I manage to brush off that tiny bit, I now have a streak of peanut butter down the side of my penis. And it feels good. I look down at the jar and realize that we have more than enough in the kitchen to last for a little while. Duo can run down and pick some up when he runs out.

Hesitantly, I position myself above the jar and slowly immerse my member in the resistant treat. My eyes roll back slightly. It's a wonderful feeling. But I blanch as I realize what I'm doing. I'm masturbating with peanut butter. In some way, this must be sick, twisted, completely wrong... probably in a lot of ways, but for the moment, I don't care.

I pull out slightly, then submerge myself again. My book falls off the bed, losing my page completely, but, again, I care not. This act is just so dirty... it's only exciting me more.

A few more thrusts and I spill from the brink of orgasm.. right into the peanut butter. For a moment, I almost contemplate mixing it up and tasting it again. Would it change? But, no. That wouldn't be right. This treat is tainted. It is no longer consummable. I should throw it out. Definitely should... but, if I were to keep it here... indulge myself... just once more... would that be so wrong? So long as no one else sees it, it's okay. Right?

I slide out, my member dragging against the rim, and place the lid back on the jar, screwing it on tightly. Heero won't be up for another hour. No one else for another two. I drag myself off to the shower, but not without throwing on a long shirt that would go in the wash anyway. In the odd case that anyone else might already be up, I didn't want to be caught naked and so very dirty and self-desecrated.

I took my shower, carefully cleaned off every last bit of the reminder of my pleasure, and wrapped a towel around myself and headed for my room again. Getting dressed, I could swear that I still smelled of peanuts, but it was probably just my imagination.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

We've received no mission yet today. Perhaps we're just off? I hope so. I almost fear what will happen tonight if I don't get any sleep. *Almost*.

Duo has noticed that I went shopping and has been eating constantly. The celery and apples that I'd bought now held the last of the peanut butter as Duo's mid-afternoon snack. He'd had peanut butter toast for breakfast, a sandwich for lunch. I hope he won't ask if I'd gotten any more... maybe just yell at me to say that I should have gotten some. After all, he wouldn't suspect me of having put it anywhere but in the cupboards, right? And yet, he kept giving me the oddest looks. And whenever I turned my back, I could swear he was sniffing the air.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sun went down about an hour ago and Duo's running through the house now. I want to open my door and invite him in, offer to help him expend his energy. But, I'm not that type.

It surprises me when I hear a knock at my door. I answer it and Duo is standing there, calm as ever. I don't speak. His eyes narrow slightly. "Trowa, did you not get any peanut butter?"

I know my eyes widen slightly. Perhaps he'll think it's fear and not me thinking up how to tell him a lie. Before I can speak, he smiles and pushes past me, grabbing the jar that is still sitting on my night table. I gasp. "Duo... no..."

But he's already opened it and stuck his finger in, pulling it out and sucking off the peanut butter. "Mmm... Delicious. Trowa, how dare you hide the peanut butter from me."

I should tell him he shouldn't be eating that. But, then he'd ask me why. Besides, watching him suck on his peanut butter-coated finger, licking off what might well be *my* essence... It's turning me on.

He's still devouring the contents of the jar and I'm just watching. He looks up at me suddenly after enjoying one bit seemingly more than the others. "So, Trowa, don't you just *love* peanut butter?"

I nod slightly. Does he mean to give that a double meaning? I shiver slightly at the thought. Does he know?

He licks his finger in what can definitely be considered a seducing manner. "Better than sex, ne?"

My breath catches in my throat and he stands up and walks over to me. He reaches behind me and shuts the door, locking it, then dips his finger in once again, dragging it out and offering it to me. I almost shake my head, but he steps closer and presses his finger to my lips. I draw his finger in and lap at it, knowing that I am definitely tasting myself at the first bit that hits my tongue. I finish and he pulls his hand away and leans in, licking at my lips, then kissing me. He tastes of peanut butter... and me. He knows. He must.

Our mouths, at some point, opened for each other and our tongues tangled. His hands were on my back now, somehow. He was pulling me closer... then undressing me. His sweet lips were pressing at my now-bare chest and his nimble fingers applying peanut butter in short smears across it and his even more nimble tongue licking at the streaks, exciting me past anything I've known before.

And suddenly, I'm on the floor, naked, and Duo has the jar poised to take me in. I shake my head at him. But, he shakes his as me and smiles as he applies pressure to the jar, watching me enter it. And I have to smile too. For, the feeling is good and he is smiling at it. It's not my fault this time. It's his. And because it's his, I can enjoy myself.

But it surprises me when he pulls off the jar and places it to the side, then stands up and undresses himself. His skin is revealed bit by bit and I'm even more aroused. I've got peanut butter on my stomach and my dick and I don't care.

He tosses the last bit of clothing behind him and stands before me for a moment... letting me watch... watching me watching. I know he'll surprise me with something else, but I can't begin to think about anything while he is before me. So, when he grabs the jar again and hands it to me and turns so that I'm looking at his rear end and whispers over his shoulder, "Get me ready, stud?" I can only mutely agree and grab the jar.

It doesn't hit me until I've got three fingers in and have him moaning that I'm using peanut butter... *used* peanut butter... as lubrication. And that, again, I don't care.

I slide a fourth finger in, pump my hand a bit and Duo moans, reaching back and pulling my hand out and turning around and... licking it. He seems to be enjoying it. But then he whispered to me again. "Fuck me, Trowa."

And I felt myself move, but I wasn't exactly sure I should be. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, was it? That couldn't be right... But I was submerging myself in *him* now and I was right. Sex with him was better than peanut butter, but possibly only *with* peanut butter?

The air is sickeningly thick with the smell of sweat and peanuts, but my body keeps moving against his, *inside* his. The peanut butter is melting from all the heat we're generating and the squishing sounds we're making... it should make me sick, but it's turning me on even more.

I reach a hand around and grasp his member, caressing him firmly. And we're both moaning and squishing together and suddenly... I reach the top of the high platform and take my dive into blinding whiteness. Duo isn't far behind.

It doesn't surprise me when he pulls off me and turns around and starts to lick me clean. But it does surprise me when I grasp his legs and position our bodies so that I can clean him too. My tongue is going places tongues shouldn't go and my body is telling me it's all right. The little section of my mind that's combating that idea is shrinking back, fading.... until I'm enjoying myself.

That night, I had no nightmares. Although, I did have an obscene dream about Duo and Mr. Peanut.


End file.
